zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NathanTheAsian332
Ceiling Master (talk) 02:59, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Important change in the Wiki Hi NathanTheAsian332, welcome to Zeldapedia. Thank you for wanting to help. This wiki works as a community, any important change or particular articles have to be beforehand proposed to the community. However you have proceeded several time without proposing anything beforehand, this particularly concerns the Champion Followers page, not official name and the suitability is disputable, the Template:Infobox DLC Pack or the Template:Infobox quest, while the Quest infobox is currently in proposition and in discussion among the community. This is why I revert the change on the Quest pages, in addition of a non suitable format on article. Thank you for respecting these point later and do not hesitate to participate too the current discussion, even propose new thing to the community. WiseAdventurer (talk) 11:17, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :That quest talk page hasn't been touched in six months. I say we should just go with what this guy made. It has everything the forum suggests. Talk is great, but if we sit around saying "we should do this" without actually doing it, then nothing gets done. DLC pack, I don't see much use in though. For that, I believe we landed on grouping all of a game's DLC on one page. Oni Link 00:15, January 16, 2018 (UTC) :Indeed, you did not create the Champion Followers page, sorry for this mistake. WiseAdventurer (talk) 12:13, January 17, 2018 (UTC) In Response to your Questions Firstly, your Hyrule Warriors post was locked due to the lack of context given about the post, and it was simply "I'm 4 days late in posting this, but the hype is on!!!", and then the link to a video. When linking videos or posting photos, context must be included in the form of information, such as what it shows, directed questions towards the fan-base about it, and relatable things. Secondly, even though our FANDOM specifically is quite small, we are striving to be a well-mannered, mature and on-topic community. This means no Off-Topic, unlike FO Wikia and several others, which have been shed in an unprofessional light. I mainly situate myself on the TES Wiki, and am one of the oldest active /d members there. I can say with confidence that it is an extremely mature, well-mannered and organised place, with a massive community that all (mostly) get along and follow the rules. We also have a plethora of staff members, each one with their own strengths and weaknesses. I respect your idea, however an Off-Topic category is something to talk to either CM, GR or ODL. They don't seem to be awfully active around these past months from what i've gathered, as I would also like there to be many more categories, such as "Child Timeline", "Adult Timeline", "Nintendo" and so forth. I have to suspend that idea for now. In the meantime, perhaps you could grab one of our Admins attention. Cheers! Aquila2002 * Talk? * About Menia09 I'll be keeping an eye out for any rule-breaking behavior from them. In the meantime, if you have any other queries or suggetions, feel free to contact me over my Talk Page. I would, however, ask you to not engage in any means of approach as to hopefully not seem intimidating or rude. Other than that, keep up the good work in being an active and valuable member of our /d community! -- Aquila2002 * Talk? * Teresa20115 message https://www.etsy.com/people/teresahulbert2?ref=hdr_user_menu Would you like to buy a doll from my etsy shop today Re:Discord Hi, thanks for the invite. :-)-- 20:56, August 29, 2018 (UTC) How exactly does Discord work? CatholicPrincess15 (talk) 03:26, October 31, 2018 (UTC)CatholicPrincess15 aka CP15 :I don't know if you've joined yet, but think of it like a video gamer's Skype. You can have real-time chat and video/voice calls. --Nathan_The_Asian332 (talk) 12:48, April 10, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry to say, but your pro-Groose Temple of Courage argument (which I agree with) misses out on one kind of important thing Falco did. He learned how to fly upwards, and in Breath of the Wild some of the Rito mention being unable to ascend. So that's a thing he did. :Well I don't know who you are, because you didn't leave your signature. I don't suggest you leave a message here on my Talk page, because whatever you said is almost Peanut Gallery-worthy. If you want to discuss with me, join the Discord server. --Nathan_The_Asian332 (talk) 12:48, April 10, 2019 (UTC)